megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pyro Jack
]] Pyro Jack (ジャックランタン, Jyakkurantan, lit. Jack-o'-lantern) is a recurring demon in the series. It is named in Japan after the fabled figure Jack-O'-Lantern, and although the change to Pyro Jack is of unknown reasons, the latter has been used in much English Shin Megami Tensei media. History According to earliest accounts "Stingy Jack" was an Irish farmer who persuaded the Devil not to take him to hell. When he was refused entry into heaven, he wandered earth as a turnip-headed soul who would come to be called "Jack of the Lantern" - or so says the legend. Jack-o'-lanterns are carved by children and enthusiasts alike on Halloween, though the tradition of carving gourds dates back probably to the dawn of mankind, and is not endemic to any particular culture. The tradition can also be thought to help guide the lost soul himself. The legend however does not go back further than the term itself. Jack-o'-lantern or some variation thereof was at the height of usage in 17th century Europe; and simply put meant, "the guy with the lantern." Later the term would almost exclusively be used as slang in reference to the will-o'-the-wisp phenomenon, or ignis fatuus - due to the appearance of a far off person carrying a lantern. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei Clan'' as Jack O' Lantern *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Revelations: Persona: '''Jack O' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: Punkin *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: Punkin *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile Pyro Jack is second of the three Jack brothers. He is one of the most common demons in the Megami Tensei universe, appearing in nearly every game. He is occasionally known as "Jack O'Lantern". ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Pyro Jack appears in''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers", who were members of the Solids. They attack Embryon at Coordinate 136 on the second floor. The other brother was Jack Frost. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (Persona) '' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:Demi-punkin.gif|"Punkin" from DemiKids Image:PyrojackDS.jpg|Pyro Jack as he appears in Devil Summoner Image:PYROJACK.png|Pyro Jack as he appears in Devil Survivor jacklantern.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Category:Pyro Class Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Fairy Race Category:Yousei Clan Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personae Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons